Healer Weasley
by miss-chief managed
Summary: The Greatest Healer of her generation. Ginny's career has been great and she never does anything to mess it up. Until a man comes to St. Mungo's unrecognizable and without a memory. Will Ginny put her career on hold to help him regain his identity.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

If anyone had told Ginny that she would be involved in a relationship with a patient, Ginny would have said they never read her perfect record.

If anyone had said Ginny would find that one person to share her life with, she would have told them that they had been jinxed and sent them to the third floor reversal ward.

If anyone had told Ginny that she would be happy again without Harry, Ginny would have thought they had been confounded and sent them to the fourth floor's psychiatric ward.

If anyone had told Ginny that her marriage would be happier than the day she passed her final healer exam, she would have said that they had not been in school long enough.

If anyone had told Ginny that she would be the greatest Healer of her generation, she would have said that they were absolutely correct. Nothing and _no one _would hold her back from her goal.

*

*

*

**A/N this is my first fanfic this story will continue to update regularly but i am working on another one at the same time and school is starting soon so i don't know when i will update. first chapter should be up tomorrow. it will be updated faster with more reviews.**

**thanks**

**mm**


	2. An Unusual Halloween

Chapter One:

Chapter 1

Today was Halloween. It was easily Ginny's least favorite day of the year. Ginny hated Halloween because she loved action and St. Mungo's was always quiet on this day of the year. Since the ministry banned all magic on Halloween for fear the muggles would become suspicious, there was no new injuries and abnormalities that came into Ginny's wing.

Ginny was one of the most highly trained and well respected Healers in the world. That is why Ginny was able to become Chief Healer at St. Mungo's at a very young age. Even the other Healers, who had worked there for longer than Ginny was alive, thought that she could do no wrong and was the perfect person for that job. As such Ginny also worked in the most dangerous and coveted ward in the hospital: calamities.

Although Ginny was successful in her professional life, the others areas of her life were lacking. Ginny had lost the close connection with her family that the Weasley's had always prided themselves on. The occasional Floo connection tied Ginny to her brothers but she and her mother remained decidedly quiet to each other. Mrs. Weasley was too proud to admit that Ginny was creating a perfect life for herself even without a husband and her proudness was apparently genetic. Ginny had found it more satisfying learning than fighting with her mother over her lack of a love life. Ginny just spent her time curing others rather than curing the relationship with her mother. Throughout her Hogwarts days, Mrs. Weasley had pushed Ginny to not only excel in her studies but also to find a suitable boyfriend. It wasn't that Mrs. Weasley was trying to get rid of Ginny, it was just that Mrs. Weasley understood that she and her husband were to poor to give Ginny much. Mrs. Weasley hoped that Ginny not only found someone to love her but that he was also rich enough to give her everything her parents never could. Mrs. Weasley still believed that Ginny needed a man to make her happy.

Ginny had relished the freedom Hogwarts gave her by dating as many boys as she could. She even dated the most famous person in the wizarding world- Harry Potter. When they dated during her fifth and sixth years, Ginny thought she was in love with him. Harry had been attentive, caring, and thoughtful but Ginny was always looking for something more. She needed to be able to fight with him and then know that he would never let her go no matter what was said. Harry was too much of a gentleman to ever argue with her and that was something she needed every so often. She needed to be with someone that she couldn't live without. Harry was a great companion but she knew if she didn't see him for a few days that life would continue on for her. Ginny knew that as soon as she found the man she was looking for that she would know. Therefore, she did not need to waste her valuable time on dating men that she would never end up with. That is part of the reason she was so dedicated to her work.

Banning wand use on Halloween not only made it a slower night for the St. Mungo's staff, it also made it harder to diagnose patients. Many of the ways to treat patients required the use of wands. Fortunately for Ginny, she was proficient enough not to need to use a wand of diagnostic spells. That is why Ginny always got the Halloween shifts. No other Healer in the hospital was able to work without their wand.

Ginny sat alone in the break room. As practice all patients had been dosed very late last night with a strong potion in order to make sure that they wouldn't need any medical attention. The potion effectively stalled the patient's reactions and new symptoms. The potion was safe but not recommended for extended use, that is why the hospital only used it one day a year. This meant that Ginny was the only Healer in the hospital because there was very little any other could do or would need to do. Ginny was surrounded by sleeping patients and a half dozen nurses who spent these twenty-four hours gossiping and catching up on reading Witch Weekly.

This quiet night was like any other that Ginny had ever experienced on Halloween at St. Mungo's in the seven years she had worked there. Ginny settled onto the couch in the room prepared to sit and read a medical book for the next innumerable amount of hours on her shift. The only plus Ginny saw to working this annoying holiday was that she got off on Chirstmas. And even though Ginny was not particularly close with her family it would a sin to miss a Weasley Family Christmas and her family would find it unforgivable, even Fred and George. They were the only two Ginny saw ever week. Not only were they constantly in St. Mungo's because on of the jokes they were testing went horribly wrong but they never seemed to let go of the fact that she was the little sister and they would always need to save her. Although now, it seemed as if she saved them more often then they had to save her, there was a whole file drawer dedicated to their hospital visits because their medical history was so even though Christmas sometimes became awkward back home at the Burrow between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George were always there to make an inappropriate joke to lighten the mood.

After four hours of complete silence that allowed Ginny the opportunity to catch up on her guilty pleasure, The Quibbler, Ginny was shaken by the unmistakable sound of a stetcher being rolled through the swinging doors that the end of the ward. Shouts followed that sound and Ginny was the only being awake on the ward to here the yelling. Ginny jumped up freom where she was sitting leaving the Quibbler forgotten on the chair as she raced to the end of the hallway.

The familiar adrenaline pumped through Ginny's system as her mind found the incredible rush of knowing that she was about to be put to a test. It never failed to remind her of her quidditch days. That trained her to be calm in the face of danger, thats what happens when bludgers come flying at you head from both sides.

Ginny looked at the next admitant in the ward with a very bad feeling. Ginny had only had this feeling two times before, during her time in the Chamber of Secrets and during the final battle at Hogwarts. Immediately she knew something was wrong. This gut feeling told Ginny that no matter what her skill level might be this could very well be way over her head.

The nurses pushing the stretcher in started to yell facts about the patient at Ginny as they quickly made their way into a room. Ginny gathered all the information they spewed at her but her mind was focussed solely on one thing. _No wands_. That stupid law was now making Ginny extremely nervouse because she could tell that the wounds inflicted on this person who she could now tell was a man was cause by Dark Magic, the type that could only be done without a wand. Ginny knew of no one who would attempt such a feat especially on the most guarded night of the year and that told Ginny that this person might have some very dangerous enemies. Ginny also knew that she may not be able to help him.

As Ginny began her examination of this man she took in the appearance of his face, or lack thereof. He was so badly beaten and cut that his face was undeterminable. His body was in no better shape. Ginny was only able to use her knowledge of wandless magic to stablize the poor man. She could not focus on his cuts and appearance until she knew what was affecting him and none of her identity spells were making any difference. Ginny would need for this man to wake up and tell her but she had no idea when that would be. But Ginny could tell that the longer he stayed unconcious the less of a chance she would have a saving him because the curse was rapidly moving throughout his body and Ginny could do nothing more than watch in horrified fasination. If only she could see his face she could contact anyone who knew him.

Ginny had never felt so hopeless than she did right now. All her skill and education meant nothing. Everything she had worked for was forgotten as the minutes ticked by and she was not able to help this man. So much for being the Greatest Healer, it didn't do this man any good.

*

*

*

A/N will update as soon as chapters are finished

may be motivated more by reviews (even if they are flames)

mm


End file.
